


Secrets

by MajorMasterD



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Pairing, Heterosexual Sex, KevEdd - Freeform, fem!Double D, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd is sent away for the summer and upon returning reveals a huge secret to everyone in the Cul-De-Sac. m/f KevEdd, female Edd Rating M because of chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

"Greetings fellows." it was the last day of school for the year, so the usually chipper of the three Eds was sounding a little down. What caused Edd's already shaky smile to fail? And later appetite loss? It wasn't the end of a wonderful scholastic experience. Not completely. at least.

"What's up with you, sock-head. You're acting like they just canceled school next year," Eddy huffed, pausing after a moment before looking hopeful.  
"Did they?" he queried, though Ed was the one who answered.

"School is like the Zombie Hoards of my comic Doomaggedon Ten. It's NEVER ENDING!" he made a loud, obnoxious sound of agony and flopped back onto the ground with a dumb sounding laugh as he rolled from side to side. Eddy watching him with a raised brow and a scowl.

"Jeeze lumpy, way to go making more work for the janitor. He'll have to scrub real hard now that you've been all over the floor," he snickered and turned brown eyes onto Edd. As much as he kept up appearances of his fiery attitude, his eyes did express his honest concern.  
"Come on Double D, cough it up. What's wrong?" he asked again of the smartest of their bunch. Double D looked up from the uneaten tuna salad sandwich and into Eddy's eyes, and then to Ed, who's head was peaking over the table as he tried to eat his lunch with out the use of his hands. A fond, sad smile curled Edd's lips.

"Oh! Curses, I'm going to miss this! To miss you," Double D finally wailed, with a gesture of distress before sniffling.  
"And curse my parents for for the fact they're sending me away for the summer!" Edd supposed happiness had been the reaction they had been hoping for. It was a trip of a life time, really! All in hopes to encourage Edd to gain more friends. So they had found three different camps for Edd to join. One for every free month of the summer so Edd wouldn't be home until the next school year started.

"Wait," Eddy blinked, trying to process the information before looking horrified.  
"You're going away! Like, away-away? Like, we won't be able to see you? How the heck are we gonna pull off any of our scams! I mean," he blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. A brief moment of humility coming over him.  
"I might always be the idea man, yea. But you made them happen! We just.. Can't do anything with out you. We need you." Eddy frowned.

"DOUBLE D! DO NOT LEAVE US! With out you we will be like a broken family!" Ed wailed, looking like he was about to cry. Edd honestly felt like that as well. Double D's eyes were burning with tears.

"I-I really wish I could stay, gentlemen. But it's been insisted upon by my parents that I go. I will write, of course! And Mother and Father also mentioned I would be able to make calls. So I will do that also." a sniffle escaped Double D again.

"When do you leave?" Eddy asked and Edd looked down.

"In three days."

~~~~~~~~~ Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~

As stinky as it might have been being pinned anywhere near Ed's body, for once Double D wasn't trying to struggle away. Edd was actually fairly convinced the god awful stench would be missed.

"Double D, we will miss you like Prince Zoou missed-ed his comrades when he was stranded on planet Nine." Ed was sobbing now, hiccuping as he squeezed Edd like he might not let him go and squeezed Eddy for comfort. But even Eddy had his arm around Double D to hug him as well.

"You better write us every day, sock-head. About everything. I'll send you scam ideas to use at the camp. You'll probably come back freaking loaded. But... Just.. Have fun, in the end, okay?" he grumbled, blushing and Double D choked on a sob.

"Oh, you guys are the best." another tight squeeze to both of them. Edd's parents honking caused a wince.

"Bye Double D." Eddy murmured.

"Bye-bye Double D." Ed hiccuped and finally released the hat clad member.

"I'll miss you." Edd said, squeezing both of the others hands before scurrying off to the car and getting in. Looking out of the back window until Ed and Eddy could be seen no more.

"Hey dudes," the familiar voice of Nazz had both remaining Eds sweating. Ed himself freezing up completely.  
"What's up? Where is Double D going?" she had actually been kind of shocked. She'd never even seen his parents before, and she was also pretty sure she had never seen Edd leave the cul-de-sac with out the other Eds. Eddy kicked at the ground, for once not in the mood to really try and flirt with the girl of his dreams.

"Sock-heads parents are making him go to camp. Some bull about needing to have more experiences and friends. Yada-yada. It's all crap. But.. Um, he said he'd call? Maybe one of the times he does we can get you so you can talk to him too." Eddy offered, with a smile. Okay, maybe he could try flirting a little.

"Oh wow! I'm kind of jealous. I wanted to go to camp this year, but my mom said she'd 'miss me too much'," Nazz rolled her eyes.  
"That's super sweet of you dude, to offer I mean. Totally though. Just, you know, shout out whenever he gives a ring." she saw a flash of red, green and black out of the corner of her eye.

"Yo, Nazz," he flicked his green eyes to Ed and Eddy.  
"Dorks," he greeted with a snort before noticing a missing dork.  
"Where's Double Dweeb?" he frowned, suspecting a scam. Was Eddy up to his old tricks again?

"Double D is at camp for the summer, Kevin," Nazz chimed in.  
"But Eddy said he's gonna be calling." she grinned and Ed finally chimed in.

"And writing! And he said we could write him too. I want to send him buttered toast!" he gave a vacant smile and Eddy rose a brow.

"Idiot. But, yea. He's gone for the summer." Eddy huffed, though his eyes seemed dull, obviously upset over not having one of his best friends there.

"Just one less dweeb to deal with around here." Kevin smirked, masking his own feelings. He would hate to admit aloud, heck, he even hated admitting it to himself, he was actually going to miss Double Dweeb. For all the stupid ideas Eddy came up with, Double D at least kept them as in check as he could. All around, for being a complete nerd and a pretty big prude, he was kind of.. Cool.

"Kevin," Nazz whined, lightly pressing against Kevin's side.  
"You shouldn't be so mean. The Eds might have been kind of troublesome dudes in the past," she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair. She'd ended up getting it cut into a very short style and after a couple weeks of growing it after the last horrible scam the Eds had pulled. Now it had a cute new pixie cut with a kind of faux hawk on top.  
"But they're cool now." she grinned to Eddy and Ed. Eddy puffed up proudly and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I gotta go work on my bike." he headed back for his garage. He wondered if Nazz would try and bring him in on any calls Edd made. A part of him hoped she would. Maybe when it was just the two of them he could mention it too her. She had always been good at keeping secrets and stuff. Once in his garage he smiled at his new bike. Not that he didn't still love his old one. But this was faster. A present for his thirteenth birthday, it was a motor bike. It still had a lot of work to be done before it would work, but Kevin was all up for the challenge.

Double D was able to make calls twice a week, unless it was an emergency. Though while at camp, even though Ed and Eddy were dearly missed, Edd had.. Fun. Lots of fun! It was nice to be around others who were just as enthusiastic about learning! The lectures they all shared and projects they worked on were amazing. But something happened, something that Edd had no control over. It was to be expected, Double D supposed. It couldn't be ignored forever. Puberty was going to hit. It was during the first month of summer Edd turned thirteen. A couple weeks after it all seemed to go down hill from there in a way. When Double D got home, late in the evening, Ed and Eddy came over and were the first to find out. It was like when Double D's hat was off all over again.

"Whoa. Double D.. What's up with that." Eddy said, slightly wide eyed, wildly gesturing at Double D and looking Edd over.

"It makes me think of Prince Goji!" Ed proclaimed and pinched at Edd who smacked at Ed's hands.

"Now you stop that! It's highly inappropriate," Edd sighed.  
"I've missed you guys though, but.. I am really tired. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Edd offered and the other two nodded and shuffled off.

Edd woke as usual. Shuffling to the bathroom for a shower, teeth cleaning and general getting ready for the day. Once dressed, Double D trotted to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Munching it down while grabbing the school bag off the floor and setting out for school. It was chilly that morning, so Edd had worn a sweater. But by the time school was reached, the sun was becoming sweltering while Edd put away books. Ed and Eddy had left for their lockers, so when a shadow fell over Edd, the nerd turned to face Kevin.

"O-Oh! Kevin, s-salutations. Can I.. Um.. help you?" Double D squeaked.

"Nah, just wanted to.. I dunno. Whatever," he cut himself off. Remembering it was lame to admit he'd missed the dweeb.  
"Why are you wearing a sweater?" he finally snapped, eyeing the zip-up hoodie Edd was wearing.

"Oh, this? Ah, I became quite fond of it. Where I was, over my time at camp, was actually fairly chilly, especially at night. So I purchased a sweater. It was cooler this morning so..." Edd babbled, blushing deeply the more spoken. Finally just turning from Kevin and pulling down the zipper. Shrugging it off and stuffing it away in the locker before turning back to the other and revealing the big change. Kevin's eyes locked on.. Breasts. They weren't large, big enough to be noticed but not like some of the other girls. Perhaps being a mid B-cup.

"Wh-what the hell?" Kevin blurted, unable to take his eyes off Edd until she covered her chest shyly with her arms.

"I-It's nothing to make a big deal over." Edd huffed, blushing harder.

"Nothing.. Double Dweeb, you're a dude. Dudes aren't supposed to have-" he was cut off. Edd was looking at him sternly.

"I'm not.. A 'dude'. I suppose.. I mean, before I just didn't even care. So what if you just lumped me as one of the guys. I still don't care, really. Which is why I never.. Said anything. But, well.. Now.. I've no choice. Puberty has finally struck as it does with all kids of our age." she said in a matter of fact tone and Kevin opened his mouth, closed it before opening it again.

"Later." was all he muttered, beating a hasty retreat and Edd sighed. Why did this have to be such a big deal? First periods books in her messenger bag, Double D took off for class long before the bell even rung in warning. Taking her seat at the front and watching as people filed into the room both familiar and not. Rolf was the last into the class and Edd cringed when he spoke.

"Why does Double the Edd Boy have swollen mammary like that of a goat with young?" he took the empty seat beside Double D, who was still cringing, feeling all eyes on her.

"I-I.. Well." she started and from the back Ed shouted.

"Double D has boobies because he is a she like Prince Goji who was actually Princess Goji!" that vacant look and odd grin covered his expression and Double D hid her face in her text book. Thankful for the teacher calling attention to the class.

For the rest of the day Edd was questioned by the people who actually knew her. Asking mostly why she hadn't said anything, which she would always say the same thing.

"I just didn't care. Gender really isn't an issue, whether I'm male or female.. All that matters is I'm Eddward, right? Just because my body has.. Matured, it doesn't mean I'm any different." she smiled, lightly and by the end of the day it didn't seem like too much of an issue. At least, for most others. She did, notice, however, Kevin was acting odd. Whenever he'd catch sight of Edd in the hall he'd quickly turn around and go another way to his class and the one class they had together, Kevin made sure to sit as far away from Edd as possible. Finally after school, Edd confronted him.

"What is your problem?!" she demanded, arms crossed over her chest and frowning at him.

"Dunno what you're talking about man.. Er.." Kevin frowned, looking awkward.

"You're acting like suddenly I'm a completely different person!" Edd huffed and Kevin frowned.

"You pretty much arm, dude! I mean.. How long have I known you? And always thought you were a dude. And.. Just.. Just leave me alone DORK!" he shouted, turned and stomped off. Edd frowned after him. A part of herself confused. Why did she even care! It wasn't even like she and Kevin had been all that close. But then why did it matter to Kevin?

"Oh Dear... I should just.. Give him some time." she concluded, tongue worrying at the gap between her teeth as she made her way home.

Going inside her house, she was quick to finish her chores and homework before going to meet Ed and Eddy for a much needed movie marathon, which was also coupled with a tutoring session to help Ed and Eddy with their homework.

"I can't believe you never just told us you were a chick." Eddy groused, tapping his pencil on the paper.

"Double D wanted us to be like mutants together. To love each other as friends for who we are!" Ed chipped in, grinning as he doodled on his homework.

"Well, I suppose Ed has a point. Mostly, like I've been telling everyone today it seems.. I just didn't care," she shrugged and looked over Eddy's problem before taking the scratch paper and making a similar problem. Doing the steps slowly for him until she could see it click in Eddy's head and he worked out his homework problem.

"Dude, but we like.. Changed in front of each other. I don't know how we didn't notice." Eddy grumbled and Edd blushed.

"W-Well, it wasn't exactly like we were making it a point to look at each other, were we?" she reasoned and Eddy nodded.

"Girls and boys are different." Ed pointed out, with a firm nod.

"Yea, and what do you think makes girls and boys different lumpy?" Eddy snickered, wondering if, besides girls having boobs, Edd knew the difference.

"I think it's tentacles, Eddy. Tentacles and boobs." he nodded and Edd rose a brow, about to question that before just shaking her head.

"Health Education is going to be such a shock for you, Ed." she gave a fond smile though.

"OH! Double D, does this mean you lay eggs now too? YOU ARE LIKE OUR PERSONAL CHICKEN!" he bounced and Edd gasped.

"Wh- But.. Ed.. Humans don't lay eggs lik- EEP!" she squeaked, being pounced on by Ed who poked her stomach to try and make the eggs come out. Ending up only tickling Edd and making her squirm and call for mercy while Eddy laughed it up.

For the next week things calmed down. Kevin still avoided Edd like she had the plague, but Double D wasn't letting it bother her. Eventually people at school just didn't care anymore that Double D was a chick. At the cul-de-sac Jimmy and Sarah and Nazz did all try and form a closer bond together. Wanting to have 'girl time' with the exception of Jimmy who was the only boy allowed. Begrudgingly Edd allowed Nazz to have fun giving her a make-over. Completely wit a mani-pedi and even make up. Or at least, as much as Edd would allow. The last bit was getting Edd into a girls outfit. A simple, modest jean skirt that was dark and went down to mid-calf. Though a slit on the right side revealed leg up to her knee. A simple red blouse and finally heels.

"N-Nazz, these will certainly be the death of me! I cannot walk in these." Double D complained and Nazz giggled.

"You look hot dude! And you'll get used to them. It's like trying anything for the first time." she took Edd's hands. Helping her take step after step.

"Heel toe.. Heel toe.. Heel toe." Edd mumbled to herself. Practicing with Nazz until both were confident of Double D's skills.

"Now to show off to the neighborhood!" she giggled and Edd's eyes went wide.

"B-B-But-" she was already being dragged out and soon they were outside. Sarah and Jimmy catching sight of them first.

"OH WOW! Double D, you look amazing." Sarah complimented as Jimmy took Edd's hands and inspected her nail polish.

"You did a great job with her nails, Nazz." he looked Edd over. His brown eyes focusing on Edd's hat.

"I couldn't get her to take that off. Some things will never change, huh Double D?" Nazz teased, nudging the other who blushed, rubbing her arm when Eddy and Ed came into view.

"What the heck did you do to Double D?" Eddy looked astonished, though a blush was filling his cheeks as he looked Edd over.

"Double D is pretty like the full moon the werewolves howl at," Ed said and sniffed.  
"And she smells pretty too. Like gravy on buttered toast." that grin of his spread and Double D rubbed her arm again.

"Th-Thank you Ed. And um, Nazz decided to have.. 'Girl time' with me. D-Do I look okay?" she whispered and Eddy blushed deeper.

"Y-Yea, 'course you do. I mean, Nazz is the pro at making people look freaking amazing."

"Aw, Eddy. You're too sweet." Nazz blushed lightly, putting her finger to her lips in a shy habit.

"You're gonna do me next, right Nazz?" Sarah grinned.

"Baby sister will be like a pretty princess!" Ed proclaimed. While the others were talking, Edd's eyes slipped to where Kevin was. He'd come out of his garage, removing his cap to wipe his brow just before looking up and catching sight of Edd. His eyes traveled her length before meeting her eyes. Both blushing beet red to the tips of there ears and suddenly Kevin was gone into his garage again and Edd was looking at the ground.

Almost a month passed by with little change. Ed, Edd and Eddy were still a tight knit group of friends. They even tried a couple of scams with the exception of them not being true scams. Such as Double D finding a good recipe for cookies which they had the ingredients too and selling small bags of them for a quarter each. Edd saving her portion of the funds received and while Ed and Eddy ran off to the candy store to get jaw breakers. Edd took some time for herself while they were shopping. Thinking over the events of things. It was so nice to be getting closer to people in the cul-de-sac. Rolf was slightly odd whenever they talked and once he tried to give Edd his best chicken. Ed had been thrilled, but Edd declined and got the feeling that by turning it down he was rejecting Rolf.

"Dear.. I do hope Rolf isn't too upset that I don't have feelings in such a way for him," if that was truly what it meant. But she was nervous to ask. Jimmy and Sarah were almost becoming a little annoying with how they were trying to attach themselves at the hip to Edd. Luckily Nazz had learned to swoop in with a knowing wink to Edd so she could slink off. Jonny acted like nothing at all had changed and was no closer to Edd than before, but he hadn't pulled away either. The only one who was really acting different still was..  
"Kevin." she frowned and jumped when said person stepped up beside her.

"Hey Double Dweeb." he greeted and Edd blushed.

"Salutations, Kevin. Can I help you?" she murmured.

"Nah, I just.. Wanted to.. Well, say I'm sorry, ya know? I've kind of been acting like a jerk. Well, more of a jerk than usual. I mean, I know we were never tight before or anything. But that didn't mean I didn't like you." he huffed, blushing at admitting this.

"Why thank you, Kevin. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that," she smiled, blue eyes bright, happy.  
"How about we start over," she offered, moving swiftly to stand before him and making Kevin stop dead in his tracks. Offering her hand.  
"On a new slate." she offered and Kevin looked hesitant before smiling as well and taking her hand.

"Alright. Sounds rad."


	2. Ch. 2

Despite falling asleep late the night before, due to her thoughts being wrapped up in what had happened with Kevin, she woke up earlier than usual. Turning off her alarm, since it wasn't needed, and heading for an early shower as she wondered over all that would happen now that she and Kevin were starting off anew. Realistically, she was positive that not everything from the past would be forgotten. No matter what, Kevin would always remember that Double D had had a part in all of Eddy's various scams. Double D certainly couldn't forget the few beatings that she had received over the years. They hadn't been terribly bad, and a good number of them had honestly been deserved to a degree! So, did she expect Kevin to suddenly do a 180 and be best friends with her? No. But, the fact he was willing to try maybe forming a better friendship was nice to think about. They'd already been on fairly good terms after Eddy's last big scam! Finishing her shower, she dried and dress and began trotting downstairs. Stopping by the kitchen for a handful of blue berries before grabbing her messenger bag. She set out. Completely forgetting that she was very early to be leaving for school.

"Hey Double Dweeb," Kevin smirked catching sight of her leaving the house.  
"A little early don't you think?" he snickered, coming beside her and looking over her blushing cheeks.

"O-Oh, I awoke earlier than usual. I suppose I just went about my motions for school as I usually would," she rubbed her arm gently.  
"But what about you?" she rose a brow, the blush fading from her cheeks.

"Football practice," he shrugged.  
"It's why I'm usually late to first period." he smirked to the other.

"Oh! Of course, how could I have been so.. Well. Dumb," she groaned at herself.  
"I didn't know they started practice so.. Early though. In the year, I mean." she added, rubbing her arm nervously again. Tongue teasing between her gap.

"Coach really wants us on our A game this year. So he pushed to make sure the first day back to school we'd be out on the field. I kind of like it, though. Football is rad." he grinned.

"I was never able to grasp the mechanics of the game," she admitted with a light chuckle.  
"When ever I would try to watch I would loose track of the ball and.. Well, I suppose sports is just my kryptonite." another laugh managed to slip from her.

"Eh, I don't mind. I mean, it'd really suck to have little Ms. Straight A topping me not only in class, but in sports as well." he snorted.

"Well, even if I understood the game there is no way I could ever physically be good at it." she tried to reassure him and he laughed.

"Uh, well, I gotta get to practice, dork. See ya in first period." Kevin mentioned, surprising Double D that during their talking they had already reached the school.

"Oh, yes. Good bye, Kevin. Until first period." she waved, grinning a gap toothed smile that had Kevin blushing.

"So.. Uh.. later." he said hastily, taking off and leaving a confused Double D. Had.. Kevin been blushing? Why? It made her frown in thought as she shuffled off to sit out in the hall outside her classroom.

Reading the first two chapters in the book by the time the teacher came and unlocked the door and getting half way through the third when class started. Looking up, out of her peripheral vision she caught sight of Kevin next to her. It brought a hint of pink to her cheeks. Usually Kevin always went to sit beside Rolf or Nazz, both of whom were also in the class as well!

"Yo, Double Dork, having fun getting through this months homework?" Kevin teased, though it didn't have the bite to it his words had held in the past. Even after she and the other Eds had gotten close to Kevin and the others he could still be scathing. Now he seemed, almost, dare she say.. Fond?

"O-Oh, well, I didn't really mean to go so far into the book. It was simply so fascinating to me! A real page turner, and I cannot wait to continue on reading. But I suppose this is quite helpful in the way that when homework and such is assigned, I'll get to read it all again and understand it even better!" she gushed, those blue eyes of her's lighting up like sapphires under the sun, or so Kevin thought.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be understanding half of this. If I'm lucky," he frowned, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan before perking up after a thought.  
"Maybe uh.. You could tutor me, or something?"

"Oh yes of course Kevin! I would be absolutely delighted to tutor you. Ah, shall we meet after school to discuss what subjects you'll be needing help in?" she beamed, glad to have someone already, besides Ed and Eddy, who would need help with school work.

"Yea, but I'll be home a little late today. Another practice. This morning was more like a meeting and a light work out than anything else." Kevin said.

"How about you show up at my house when you get home then? I'm sure I'll probably just be finishing up my regular chores by the time you get home." she looked like she would have said more if it weren't for the fact the teacher had called attention to the class. The day was relatively uneventful. Classes went by, lunch was filled with laughter at Ed's antics and finally Double D went home with Ed and Eddy flanking either side of her.

"School is such a waste." Eddy groused as they walked.

"Eddy! Surely you jest, school is one of the most important things in life!" she looked upset and worried.

"What am I ever gonna take from school, Double D?" he snapped back.

"Well, all the math skills you've acquired over the years, your literary skills and later you would be perfect for a business degree so you could learn how to correctly run a company." she reasoned and smiled to him at last.

"I want to go to school to become a wizard!" Ed put in and Double D giggled.

"You really think I could make it running a business?" Eddy asked, shy and insecure.

"Of course, Eddy! I think, if you really put your mind to it, you could become one of the big guys in business!" she said honestly and Eddy perked up.

"Yea... Yea! You're right Sock-head. I'll be the biggest of them all!" Eddy puffed his chest out now, a swagger in his step as he walked.

When the boys and Double D got home at last, they parted ways with promises of meeting up after whatever chores and homework they had to do was done. Eddward really hoped with the latest pep talk Eddy would really dive into his studies now. She hadn't been lying, for all the failings of his various ideas, he did have ideas and some were good! Just.. Not executed properly. With maturity and proper knowledge, she was positive Eddy could really make something of himself! She was just finishing up the last of her chores when the door bell chimed and she hurried to the door, panting lightly by the time she reached it. Removing her rubber gloves and opening the door.

"Oh Kevin! Salutations, you really have impeccable timing. Have you figured out all the subjects you need help in?" she gave that wide, gap toothed smile that made it hard for Kevin to think.

"Uh, yea, rad," he came inside when Double D moved so he could come in.  
"Math, science... And English too," he sighed.  
"We're going over grammar and stuff again and I'm just not getting some of it." he shrugged.

"Alright, how about we get the hardest out of the way first?" she suggested and Kevin took out his math book. The two setting up in the living room and working for a good few hours. At first Kevin growing frustrated when the answers weren't just given to him. Double D scolding him on how it wouldn't be proper and he wouldn't learn anything. Instead writing out similar problems and going, step-by-step, slowly over them until Kevin finally understood and correctly did the problem he was stuck on. When they moved onto science, Double D had more fun teaching Kevin. The first chapter being on the immune system. Using what little knowledge she had on football to explain what the different cells did as if they were a team and comparing viruses and other such things as members of the opposing team.

"Wow Double D," Kevin said, not noticing how the use of her proper nickname brought a flush of pink to her cheeks.  
"You're really good at this stuff. You should be a teacher or something." he laughed and Edd perked up.

"Well, now that you mention it.. I have thought deeply about it. I'm so torn though! I've no idea at all what grade I would want to teach. A part of me would want to teach them all, even up to college classes. But.. Ah.. That is a little improbable. At least to do them all at the same time! I worry, at moments, if I settled on younger students if I might perhaps use a little too much jargon and simply confuse them and making learning more difficult. While if I taught older students.. Would I really be smart enough? Perhaps teaching high school wouldn't be too hard, but college.. I don't know. It just seems like such a different level." she babbled, blushed and rubbed her arm. Kevin could see her tongue wiggling in the gap of her teeth because of her nervous smile.

"Dude, you'd kill at teaching anything. I mean.. Yea, you can get all.. Kind of.. jargony or whatever that is. But usually you realize it and try to get on the person's level. Like with what you did with the football stuff." he shrugged.

"I don't believe 'jargony' is a word, Kevin," she teased with a soft giggle.  
"But.. Thank you, the sentiment is not lost and I deeply appreciate your kind words. Ah, but shall we move onto grammar practice now?" she beamed and Kevin gave a soft, half serious groan before nodding. The duo being interrupted by Ed and Eddy barging into the front door.

"Jeeze, lumpy. I said knock, not head butt the door down." Eddy rolled his eyes and sauntered past the wobbly boy before freezing seeing Kevin and Edd.  
"What the heck is going on?"

"Oh! Eddy, I was just helping Kevin here study an-" Double D was cut off as Ed loomed behind her with a protective aura and hugged her close while Eddy was quick to get into Kevin's face.

"Look here shovel chin, Double D is our friend," he was growling.  
"She doesn't need a jerk like you bugging her and knowing how you and your other little football buddies are, she definitely doesn't need that!" he shouted while Kevin pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean Dweeb? Better start explaining on your own before I beat it out of you." he growled back.

"Oh dear." Double D sighed, trying to squirm from Ed to try and do damage control.

"It means Double D doesn't need you trying to get inside her pants! So just leave her alone," Eddy shouted.  
"Wanna bark up a tree, go hump Nazz's leg!" before he could sling another insult, Kevin's fist flew.

"Eddy! Kevin! Stop it! Oh dear. Ed release me this minute!" she was really struggling now as she watched Eddy and Kevin rolling around the living room making a mess and punching each other until Kevin finally knocked Eddy out. Angrily grabbing his backpack, but forgetting his books, as he stormed out of Edd's house.

"That Kevin is a bad noodle Double D." he nodded and Edd huffed loudly and finally broke away.

"Oh you guys can be such idiots sometimes!" she smacked Ed's chest, though ended up just hurting herself while Ed giggled before she stormed off to tend to Eddy, even if it was with slight begrudging feelings. When he woke up, Kevin's things would be out of sight and Double D came into his line of vision offering water and pain killers.  
"What you did was very immature and inappropriate and just.. Unreasonable! I was only tutoring Kevin and actually having a very pleasant time with him." she glared and stomped off to finish cleaning the mess Eddy and Kevin had made while fighting.

"What's sock-head's problem?" Eddy complained to Ed, even though Double D was still in the room. Both boys could hear her muttering to herself.

"Messy, messy, messy." she sighed.  
"Mother's favorite vase.. Oh she'll be so displeased." Double D groaned, not that the others were listening.

"Double D is made because her heart is all jumpy and confusion ties up her mind in knots." Ed grinned, and Eddy sighed. Why did he expect a better answer from lumpy?

"Why are you so mad about Kevin? We were only watching out for you. I mean, since you've come out as a girl an all.. Well, you've been getting a lot of attention," Eddy frowned.  
"And I don't like it."

"What's wrong with me getting attention? And why do you feel you have to swoop in like knights in shining armor to save me? I can handle things for myself. I know when I do and do not want to have attention! In fact, for that matter, I was actually fairly excited to have Kevin's attention. I wouldn't even mind to have more attention. And what you said earlier," she was blushing, a combination of anger and embarrassment.  
"Not only is is preposterous that Kevin would want to.. To get in my p-pants. We were just working on becoming friends." her voice had been growing louder and more distressed as she went on with her rant.  
"And I understand you're my friends, but please do not get in my way when I'm trying to make more friends. I would never think of doing the same to either of you." she frowned, crossing her arms.

"Friends? You can't be friends with Kevin! Don't remember how he used to treat us? The bullying, name calling. He's just using you." Eddy shouted back.

"Stop fighting guys! It's not good to fight!" Ed tried to chime in, only to get twin glares.

"He is not just using me! If you would simply let go of the past and move on, you would see that Kevin is actually very fun to be around!" Double D continued.

"I wouldn't want to be friends with Kevin even if it would save my life." Eddy growled.

"Well I do want to be friends with him, and if you can't handle that then.. Than you can just leave!" Double D pointed to the door and with a growl. Eddy grabbed Ed and dragged him from the house.

How about a brief trip back to when Kevin was first storming out of the house? After the door was slammed shut behind him and he was stomping off towards his own house, he began complaining to himself.

"What do those dorks know," he growled, hands in fists at his sides until he passed through his front door. Making an effort not to slam it when he heard is mom was in the kitchen near by. Instead, just huffing and going to his room with out a word to her.  
"Get inside her pants," his cheeks flared with a dark blush, though he was still insulted and angry. He didn't want to just get into her pants! Not like that, anyways. He was pretty sure if they got together in such a way it would be amazing. But he was growing to actually really like her. To think Eddy and Ed thought he was just going to treat her like some toy. Sure, he'd messed around a little bit, mostly with kissing and some small instances of touch that ended in embarrassment for both parties.  
"I don't want to 'fuck her' or anything.. I want to date her," Kevin muttered to himself and paused. Hands covering his mouth, eyes looking around as if someone would jump out of no where and shout a loud 'AH-HA'. He did mean that, though. It was true. He wanted to date Double D. To get to know her even better than those dork friends of her's. To be able to bring her flowers and take her on a date. Introduce her to his parents and brag to the boys on the team that he, Kevin, had the smartest, most amazing girlfriend. His hands moved to cover his face, which was now completely red. How would he even go about saying anything about it? Was it too soon to even be wanting this? Sure, when it came to the dorks, Double D had always been the one he actually kind of liked. He had been disappointed that Double D had chosen to be friends with Ed and Eddy. Not that Ed was that bad, more just an idiot who was tiresome to deal with. What about Double D, though? Did she like him back? What if she didn't? Would admitting his feelings cause her to step back from even trying to be friends? He couldn't really believe that would be the case. Double D was kind to the core and it might be awkward at first, but he knew Double D wouldn't ever just shut him out.  
"Ug, this is lame." he pulled off his cap, tossing it aside and going to the bathroom across from the hall, hoping a nice, long shower would clear his mind.

We return to Double D an hour after she sent Eddy and Ed from her home. Sitting on her bed and gazing at the floor in her room in deep thought as she pondered all that had gone on. Was Kevin just playing nice in hopes to woo her into bed? But why bother with that? It was't like she was exactly pretty. Not when compared to a girl like Nazz. But beauty is in the eye of the beholder, isn't it? But even if that was the case, was that so bad? Wooing her into bed didn't just mean he wanted to have a one night stand! The thought shocked her, but she moved on with her questioning. Standing and beginning to pace her room as questions spun through her mind. Was Eddy right? Or were her friends just over reacting? Kevin had seemed insulted by what Eddy accused him of. Or was it just anger at being caught?

"Oh this is all silly, I should just.. Talk to him, right? Talk to him and then.. Make it clear that unless he wants a serious relationship he won't get anywhere near my pants." she nodded firmly, stopped in the middle of the room before nearly leaping out of her shoes as she realized what she'd said. A serious relationship.. Implying she'd accept and attempt to form a serious relationship with him, because, the more she thought of it.. She would. She wouldn't mind at all going on a date with him. Getting to hold his hand and experience her first real kiss because she refused to count the kiss Eddy was forced to give her as a real one!  
"But.." she frowned, settling onto her bed again. They had only just agreed to start with a clean slate and work on being friends! Surely it would be better to form a solid friendship and then later delve into the idea of deeper feelings, right? Ah, why did love have to be so illogical! In the end, she decided to wait on it. Focus on friendship after having an important talk with Kevin about her pants being something he was not allowed into! Her eyes turned to the books she'd piled neatly on her desk and smiled lightly. She'd return them to Kevin tomorrow, perhaps offer to finish tutoring him at his house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I wanted to make mention of the face I do read ALL reviews and I will try to answer them all. Whether it just be thanks for compliments or answers to questions(as long as it doesn't give away anything! ) I also love SUGGESTIONS. Since I'm pretty much just kind of 'rolling with it' when it comes to this. Besides having a few set ideas for later. Like bringing in Nat, for those who know of him! Since I got permission from Nat's creator to use him! Ch. 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Ch. 3

It was early, far earlier than she usually would have woken up, but there was a reason for it! After showering, dressing, grabbing Kevin's books and her own book bag, she stopped briefly by the kitchen for an apple and her lunch bag before setting off for Kevin's home. From the scent of breakfast wafting from an open window, she assumed Kevin was awake already and knocked on the door to be greeted by a woman with fiery hair and a sweet face.

"You're Double D, correct?" she guessed, assuming mainly because of the hat on the girls head. Kevin talked about her, a lot. His mother actually found it fairly adorable.

"Ah, yes ma'am! Greetings to you on this fair morning! I wanted to inquire if Kevin was awake and ready this morning? You see, he left his books at my house the other evening and I wouldn't want him to be ill prepared for school today," she checked a watch she kept in her jeans pocket.  
"I also remember we still had his English homework to go over and thought by coming early we might have time to quickly go over it before he had to leave for practice." she looked back up to Kevin's mother who had an expression on her face Edd wasn't sure how she felt about. The older woman looked like she wanted to scoop Double D up and just keep her forever.

"He's in his room right now, but should be down in just a minute for breakfast. I was just setting it on the table. Please, join us?" she offered.

"I-I.. Well, I wouldn't want to intrude." Edd blushed deeply, but she couldn't help her mouth from watering. As much as she loved fruit, the scents coming from that house were stunning. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real home cooked breakfast. In fact, she was pretty sure the last time she had a real home cooked meal was the one time she'd had dinner at Eddy's home when she spent the night there.

"Nonsense, Double D! I always cook enough for an army. When you have two men in the house you pretty much have too!" she was pulling Double D into the house then. Shutting the door behind her and leading her into the kitchen. In the end, Double D decided she didn't really have a choice. Not that she minded. It was.. Fun. Helping Kevin's mother, Maryanne, setting out food. Blushing when she gushed over out cute Edd was as she busied herself making sure everything was perfectly aligned. Next to be met was Kevin's father. He was huge! With dark brown hair and a full-on beard. He looked like a cross between the largest guy on a professional football team and a mountain man! But his dark green eyes were warm and his laugh was infectious. Not to mention Edd couldn't help but find it sweet how he acted with his wife. Sharing sweet morning kisses and soft 'I love you's before turning to Edd.

"So you're the lass who has all of Kevin's attentions lately, eh?" his accent wasn't thick, but it was noticeable that it was Irish.

"E-Excuse me? I.. Well, I don't believe I have all of Kevin's attention. I-I'm just tutoring him and we're.. Friends." she squeaked.

"Isn't she just a catch, Howie?" Maryanne cooed, nudging Howard in his side.

"Aye, makes me think a bit o' you, dearie. It always starts with 'tutoring'." he laughed and took his seat at the head of the table with Maryanne settling to his left just as Kevin began to stumble down with a yawn and stretch.

"Hey mom, dad, I gotta jet over to Double D's and get my books and stuff from her." Kevin was calling, pausing when he reached the kitchen door.

"No need lad, your girlfriend is joining us for breakfast." his father teased and both Edd and Kevin turned red up to their ears.

"What? Dad, no! Double D and I.. We're not.. Why are you here?" he glared at Double D, who shrank slightly before glancing at his books.

"I-It appears were were sharing similar ideas for this morning, Kevin. I woke early and came here to give you your books and your mother invited me to breakfast." she gave a light smile.

"So sit down, Kevin and apologize for being so rude to Double D! She's a welcome guest in our home." his mother chided, tsking at him while Kevin's father eyed the both of them and pressed his lips together so his beard would hide his smile. Once food had been served, though, things settled. Conversations picked up and soon the group was laughing as jokes were shared. Howard was the first to finish and leave. With a kiss to his wife and a ruffle to Kevin's hair and even a pat to Edd's head before he went to work. Kevin finishing next and Double D soon after. Maryanne was beginning to clean up while Kevin and Edd went to the living room to finish up his English. Half way through, though, Edd became slightly distracted. Breakfast had been so nice. Both of Kevin's parents made sure to always share breakfast together with their son. They inquired about what was going on in Kevin's life and actually spent time with him. She'd even learned Sundays were Kevin's 'family day' because his father was off work and they usually went out and did some all day event.

"Double D, are you okay?" Kevin asked and the other jumped, looking up briefly and away when she realized tears were stinging her eyes.

"Y-Yes, Kevin. I'm quite alright. Just something in my eye." she tried to lie only to suddenly have a box of tissues being offered to her.

"You're crying, what's wrong?" Kevin was frowning, worried. Had his parents made her uncomfortable? Said something that offended her? Was it him? What was wrong! And why did he care? Why did seeing her cry make his heart squeeze and why did he just want to take her into his arms and rock her until she was all better.

"I.. Well, I just.. I've never had an experience like this," she swallowed, taking a tissue and dabbing at her eyes.  
"Mother and Father.. As much as I know they do love me.. I sometimes worry they don't. I almost never see them. I almost can't even remember their voices anymore because the only way we really talk anymore is through sticky notes put throughout the house to remind me of what chores I need to do," her throat felt tight, talking about this was making the tears harder to hold back.  
"When I was younger, they would at least visit me at night. Only to say good night. But that hasn't happened in a while," she pulled her knees to her chest and sniffled.  
"I miss them terribly, and I wish.. So badly that I could have experiences like this with them. Even if it were just once in a while!" she covered her face then, sniffling again before releasing a sob only to jump and be surprised when she felt a strong arm go around her shoulders and hug her to Kevin's chest.

"That ain't ride, dude," Kevin muttered, awkwardly rubbing her back.  
"I dunno what I'd do if I were in your shoes, Double D," he used his other hand to rub the back of his neck. Thinking.  
"How about I talk to my mom," he offered, moving Double D so she could see his face as he gave a crooked, kind smirk.  
"I could ask her about you joining us for breakfast and stuff. I mean.. I know it's not gonna be totally the same n' all but-" he was off as Double D hugged him tight. Nuzzling into his chest and smiling and sniffling.

"Thank you, Kevin. That's very sweet of you and I appreciate it." she blushed after a moment, pulling back and rubbing her arm awkwardly. Both not meeting each other's eyes before Kevin cleared his throat.

"Uh, we should probably get heading to school, ya? Or, at least, I need to. Practice and all." he chuckled.

"Oh, um.. Could I.. Go with you?" Edd asked.

"Go with me? To practice?" Kevin rose a brow, trying to look cool even though his heart was racing.

"Y-Yes. I'd love to watch, and perhaps try to understand. I would have to leave a little early of course. Unlike you, I don't get a free pass for being late." she chuckled and Kevin joined her.

"Yea, sure, dude. Maybe you'll pick up some tips on how to be awesome." he teased and watched Double D roll her eyes, but give a light smile.

Sports really were not Double D's forte, but damn it all she was trying. With a note book out and everything as she went over the coaches borrowed game plans and tried to follow along with all that was going on. In the end, she just got a head ache. But noticing the time aided in her escape. Not that she didn't like watching Kevin while he played. For all she didn't understand of the game, she did understand that Kevin was good and even made himself seem graceful at such a brutal sport! Returning the notes to the coach, she caught Kevin's eye and wave to him. Waiting for a little wave back before fleeing to her locker with an odd grin in place. It was wiped clean when she noticed Eddy and Ed by her locker.

"And to what do I owe this visit?" she huffed, still upset over the events of the other day.

"No need to act so snippy, jeeze. What is this your time of the-" Eddy was cut off by a pinch and glare from Ed, who made a gesture for Eddy to start talking that caused Eddy to sigh.

"Come on Eddy. We talked about this," Ed crossed his arms and peeked to Double D. In a moment of maturity, he cleared his throat and decided to lead by example.  
"I am sorry for how I acted the other day, Double D." he then nudged Eddy who huffed.

"Yea, I'm sorry too. Lumpy over here actually showed off his brains for once and talked some sense into me. It's just," Eddy chewed his lip, looking at the floor before into Double D's eyes. Noting how her expression had softened, and those blue eyes of hers were so wide with emotion. Obviously pleased her friends were apologizing.  
"I really like you Double D!" Eddy finally shouted, blushing red as a tomato and grabbing Ed. Running off with him to class and leaving behind a very stunned Double D. Eddy.. Liked.. Her?

"Oh dear." what was she to do! Eddy was one of her best friends and he just admitted feelings for her! But were they real? She knew the apology was real. He didn't give those easily. But to actually like her... Was it all a ploy just to distract her from Kevin? Even if it wasn't, would his feelings last? Did she even feel that way for him? Her heart tugged, torn. In ways, she did. She had seen the worst and best sides of Eddy over the years. She knew him so well, they were best friends and if they dated, really dated, she was sure in the end it would be nice. But what about Kevin? She liked him too, but they weren't even friends yet! She didn't even know if he liked her! She felt sick, and was tempted to even mar her perfect attendance to go to the nurses office and take the rest of the day off. In the end she went to class and for once sat in the very back. She needed time to think, and it wasn't like she wasn't already grossly ahead in studies! She could probably tune out on lectures for the next week and still be completely ahead of everyone. When Kevin finally got back to class, he was quick to notice the change in location of Double D. Taking a spot beside her and raising a brow.

"Alright, dude. What's up. In all the years we've know each other, unless you were assigned a seat in the back or forced there by the other dor-.. Eds, you never sat in the back." he crossed his arms, trying to give his best, 'Spill it before I beat it out of you' glare. Not that he actually would, not anymore. Not now that he actually cared about her.

"Hm," she paused, looking up from the desk before really registering that Kevin expected her to speak. Able to assume he was worried about her sitting arrangement.  
"O-Oh, it's really nothing, Kevin. Today I simply need a little time to think over some things unrelated to class." she poked her fingers together, hoping that would be enough to appease the red head beside her.

"That so? And what kinda things are those?" he asked the question that made her cringe and sigh.

"Personal things, Kevin," she said softly, looking into his eyes with pleading ones.  
"If I could talk about them right now I would," she admitted.  
"But at the moment, I honestly don't even know the answers to many of the questions I'm asking myself. I just need.. A little bit of time to think and sort them out." she asked, eyes growing wider, if that was even possible and Kevin swallowed, looking away.

"Right, we all got things and stuff we need to think about sometimes. A dude can respect that. Just, ya know.. If ya figure it out and need an ear I'm here and stuff." Wow, that sounded lame, even to Kevin. But it was honest, as much as it confused him. God, why did he even care? Why couldn't she just be Double Dweeb to him forever, like he used to think of her. Why did her being.. Well, a HER even have to mean anything? Though, thinking back to it, he realized even before she was a she, and he thought Double D was a he, there had been.. Stirrings. All for Double D. He connected with her. She was kind, polite, loyal and smart and cute with that gap toothed grin and the various odd mannerisms she had. He wanted to say more to the other. Not that he knew what to say to her, and she had said she needed time, right? So he tried to actually focus on class.

Double D made it a point to try and avoid everyone she knew for the rest of the day and even after school. Hiding out in the library until she knew Kevin was at practice once more and Eddy and Ed had already decided to head home. Slinking home herself after and hiding up in her room. Not answering any phone calls and focusing, at first, on her usual mindless tasks. The various chores her parents asked and then her homework. Ending up finishing long before she usually did and giving herself entirely too much free time.

"Oh, what am I to do," she whispered to herself, though she wished she could wail in her distress. She had so loved the idea of befriending Kevin! Would he still want to be friends with her if she decided to try dating Eddy? Would Eddy let her? Or would his jealousy get in the way? Would she allow his jealousy to get in the way? If she didn't, would Eddy end it with her? What if she refused Eddy's advances? Would he still be friends with her? What of Ed as well? Would her becoming involved with Eddy make their threesome awkward? Turning Ed into a third wheel.  
"What to do, what to do, what to do," she was pacing now. Confused and torn and wishing she had someone, anyone to go to. Nazz was too close to Kevin. Jonny and Plank didn't seem like the right people to go too. Sara and Jimmy weren't much better, same with Rolf. With shaky fingers she lifted the phone and dialed a long ago remembered number. Taking a couple deep breaths until someone answered.  
"M-Mother," she whispered, clearing her throat and raising her tone above a shaky mutter.  
"Mother, I was hoping I could-" briefly she was cut off.  
"N-No, this isn't an emergency," she said, her face falling.  
"Yes, I understand mother. I didn't mean to call at a bad time," her mother hung up, Double D listened for a moment to the dull sound indicating no one else was on the line.  
"I love you, too, Mother. I miss you. I need you. I'm lost." Eddward swallowed thickly, hanging up the phone and taking an early shower before turning in.

The rest of the week drug by. Double D only interacted with others when she was given no choice and was in her room at all other times. Using those days of almost complete solitude to weigh out the different pros and cons of whatever choice she would make. On Saturday, Kevin had finally had enough of her avoidance. Seeking her out when she came out of her house to get the mail.

"Yo, Double D. Can I talk to ya?" he was trying not to scowl. He couldn't seem angry, right? It wasn't cool. He had to respect her need for time. But damn it, how long did it take a brainy chick like her to think?

"Oh! Salutations, Kevin, of course you may." she smiled, clutching the mail to her chest as Kevin came over and leaned on the mail box before her.

"Yea, um.. So my mom's been wondering where you were. She kind of missed having you at breakfast." he shrugged. Not wanting to say that he'd missed her most. Every morning spent trying not to send a sullen look to the empty chair Double D could have been at.

"My apologies to your mother, Kevin. I've just not been waking up early enough in the morning." it was a lie, but a little white lie wouldn't hurt. Right? Double D had been waking up very early, but would wait at home until the very last minute so she barely had time to toss books into her locker before scampering to class.

"Oh, yea.. Guess there isn't really a reason or anything why you'd have to wake up so early." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How has practice been going, Kevin?" she asked softly, giving a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, um.. pretty good. In a couple weeks we have our first game. But man, we gotta couple of tests before then I'm dreading. And if I don't do well they'll pull me." it wasn't a lie, but he also didn't have so much to worry about. He was actually doing pretty good and it was only the beginning of the year. But.. maybe.

"How about I tutor you then, Kevin? I wouldn't want your grades to slip!" just what Kevin wanted to hear!

"Choice, wanna start today? I'm even free right now." he grinned, relaxing.

"I can't right now," she said, blushing.  
"I've got to meet Eddy. If I'm lucky, I'll have a date tonight!" she chirped. Kevin felt something inside of him breaking. Like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. He felt like an idiot. Of course she wouldn't feel for him! He was her long-time bully and tormentor for years. She was so close to those other Eds and of the two, of course she'd pick Eddy to date!

"O-Oh.. Yea.. I just remembered.. I gotta thing.. Too.. I guess I'll just see you later," he turned, gritting his teeth before looking back over his shoulder.  
"Good luck, on the whole.. Date thing." he mumbled miserably before walking back to his house. Edd was frozen, the memory of Kevin's face trapped in her mind, guilt welling inside of her. He'd been upset! But, he hadn't gotten angry. He hadn't called her a name and told her they couldn't be friends. But why had he been upset? She straightened. No, she couldn't do this! She'd made her choice! A quick stop inside first, she dropped the mail off and then went to Eddy's.

"Greetings, Eddy," she smiled, heart pounding in her chest, palms sweaty.  
"I was hoping we could talk?" she asked, tilting her head.

"'Course, sock head. Been waiting all week for you to finally come to me with whatever speech you've been workin' on." it was said softly though, and he looked nervous as Edd sat on the edge of his bed. Looking down at her feet as she kicked them.

"What you told me at the beginning of the week.. Well I.. It was very surprising news. I didn't have any idea that was how you felt. You've been my best friend for so long. But.. I wouldn't mind.. Trying to see if maybe.. We could be more." she looked up into his brown eyes. Turning her hand when his moved onto her's and lacing their fingers.

"I guess I'll make this official then, and ask you right out. Will you go out with me, Eddward?" he asked, voice cracking and Edd giggled, leaning in and giving his cheek a delicate peck.

"I would happily go out with you, Eddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn. PLOT TWIST. Will it last? Will I turn this in Eddy x Double D? YOU WON'T KNOW UNTIL LATER CHAPTERS! Probs ch. 4. I really hope you enjoyed this! I'm having so much fun writing this and it's great to think of new things to toss in. Hope you liked my ideas for Double D's parents and also Kevin's. Until next time!


	4. Ch. 4

With out knowing it, or perhaps she did know of it but refused to see it, those simple words she said to Eddy had begun the count down to something. What it was, people could only guess. Kevin and Eddy's relationship, what speck of friendship they might have been half trying to keep alive, died. It became even worse than when Eddy was pulling schemes every day. If they shared the same space for two minutes and they were on each other. After a couple weeks of it Edd finally snapped.

"Enough," she shouted, eyes narrow and dark. The strength of her words enough to stop whatever insults either boy had been about to sling.  
"I'm tired of this," and she looked exhausted, with bags under her eyes as she looked from Kevin to Eddy.  
"This immature, irrational, uncouth and utterly detestable behavior had got to stop. At least in front of me." she knew it would be silly, and pointless to ask them to stop fighting all together. But maybe she could at least keep them apart.

"I'm done with table top, too," Kevin sneered, crossing his arms.  
"So just stay away." but he refused to be the one to walk away first. That alpha dog complex in him wanting to make Eddy go first, tail between his legs like the little bitch he was.

"I was done with you years ago, shovel chin," Eddy fumed, hands on either side of himself, shaking.  
"Come on, Double D. Let's leave this loser." he dragged Eddward off, who sent a look to Kevin. Though the feelings behind it were conflicted. She wanted to.. Apologize to Kevin. But why? It wasn't her fault! She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't been supporting Eddy, not that she had been supporting Kevin either.

"You'll promise to stay away from Kevin?" she asked once inside of her home. Resting her hands on Eddy's shoulders and giving them a squeeze as she looked into his eyes.

"Yea, yeah sock head," he rolled his eyes, before giving her a small smile and pulling her face down until their lips met in a quick, sweet kiss. It was all Double D ever allowed him.  
"I'll avoid him, but I still don't know why you even want to be around that ass. He's nothing but a complete dick." Eddy groused.

"Language, Eddy. And he only acts like that because you act like that," she held her hand up before Eddy said anything against that.  
"I am not pointing a finger at either you nor Kevin, Eddy. It doesn't matter who starts the fights you get into. The point is, no matter what is said between the two of you, you always end up having the same attitude. Not that Kevin isn't the same. But neither of you choose to take the high road on this." she frowned, a look of disappointment in her eyes. It made Eddy wince.

"Look.. Double D.. I really am sorry you got so upset. I know I drag you into a lot of this stuff. It's not right, forgive me?" he gave a little smile and laced their fingers together when she took his hand.

"Of course, Eddy." she whispered to him, leaning in to kiss him this time.

"Alright, enough fluffy bull crap. Let's get on to our movie night." he waggled his brows and dragged her towards her own living room. Letting go to get the movie all set up while Edd went to the kitchen and prepared popcorn and drinks. Everything seemed to have settled down. As the movie played, the pop corn was shifted from their laps to the coffee table and Edd had to admit she was really enjoying snuggling when she noticed Eddy's creeping fingers. Cheeks heating as she caught his hand before he could grope her and meeting his confused look with a glare.

"Eddy, no!" she frowned.

"Aw, why not? Is this cause you're still mad about shovel chin and me fighting?" Eddy frowned back, mood quickly souring.

"No, this is because it isn't proper! We've been dating for only a couple of weeks, on top of which we're only, let's see, thirteen. We aren't ready for this." Edd said, pulling back from the other.

"You mean you aren't ready for this." Eddy said pointedly.

"You know what, fine. You're right. I'm not! I'm not ready for this, Eddy. I'm still just getting comfortable kissing you. So please, would you respect that?" she pleaded, crossing her arms. Behind closed lips her tongue was worrying at the gap in her teeth.

"I-.. Fine.. Sure. Just.. Whatever." he stood, heading for the door. Edd didn't even try to stop him. The mood had been ruined, and only time would fix it. She hoped.

It didn't. While she no longer had to deal with Kevin and Eddy fighting, instead she had to deal with fights with Eddy. At first it was limited to every time he would try and pull some move on her to move their relationship further. The more frustrated he got with her not being ready, the more angry in general he got until they would fight over almost anything. Not that the rest of the Cul-De-Sac could tell. No, these fights were kept private and away from everyone. So even Ed thought they were just the cutest couple. The only real relief, however brief, were the moments alone with Kevin. Before he and Eddy started avoiding each other, the main reason th two even crossed paths was because of Edd. In those times, Kevin would always give Double D an odd look that made her heart squeeze. Now that she didn't let Eddy walk her to Kevin's or vice-versa, he didn't give those looks anymore. In fact, he'd relaxed quite a bit.

"Hey D," he called, and her head snapped up from the book she'd been reading. They had been hanging out in his garage while he worked on his bike.  
"Come here. I think your book won't miss ya too much." he teased.

"A new moniker, I quite like it, Kevin." she beamed, walking over to him and examining the bike.

"You like learning so much, I wanna teach you about this." he said, with a soft smile that made her heart melt and her knees feel weak as she settled beside him.

"I await this opportunity with baited breath. I would never have dreamed you'd really want to teach me about your bike." she was smiling so hard it hurt. And so the lesson began. Spending their time going over the parts, function of the parts, maintenance of them and so on. Until Kevin changed the subject.

"You look really tired." he muttered, with something in his voice. Concern?

"I've just been up late studying and still up early." she admitted, having become Kevin's 'favorite cheer leader' during practice.

"Not talking about that," he shook his head, taking off his cap and running his fingers through his hair.  
"It's Eddy," he frowned, looking at her.  
"I know you and he ain't all peachy like you try and make everyone else think. I mean.. In the end, it isn't really my business. But.. As your friend, I'm worried, ya know. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy." he shrugged. Wishing he could add, 'I could make you happy.' to that.

"All new relationships aren't perfect. Even long time relationships aren't perfect! It's a little rocky, and Eddy and I are just trying to find our niche in each others lives. It's different, going from being friends to more. We'll figure it out," she paused, chewing the inside of her lip before resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.  
"Thank you, though, for your concern. But It'll be okay." checking the watch in her pocket she sighed and gave Kevin a tiny smile. Saying her good byes to him and even giving him a quick, brief hug before leaving the house and going to Eddy's. Already prepared and tense for the next round of fighting.

Remember that ticking time bomb mentioned earlier? Unfortunately it had a ridiculously long time programmed into it because it didn't go off until almost two years later. Just before Ed, Edd and Eddy, along with the other kids of the cul-de-sac, were getting ready for their freshman year of high school.

"I'm so sick of this," Double D was standing beside the couch, eyes flaming with anger, fists shaking at her sides.  
"Didn't you get so mad at Kevin, thinking he was 'only trying to get in my pants'. What about you then? Such a hypocrite." she kept up her shouting.

"Or maybe you're just a prude! I mean, we've been dating for almost two years now! I think it's been long enough to get more than just a kiss. I mean, we don't even have to have sex!" Eddy shouted back, standing himself to try and get in her face. But she was taller than him.

"Oral sex is still sex Eddy! And it's not just the fact you keep pushing. It's that you're so disrespectful of when I say no," she was pacing now, glaring between the ground and Eddy.  
"You've always been selfish and pushy, but since we got together it's come to an extreme. And now, when we're not fighting about you keeping your hands to yourself, we're fighting over the stupidest things! And it's been like this since we got together," she ran her hand down her face.  
"Honestly, I feel like an idiot. More stupid that I have ever felt in my entire life! I can't believe I've put up with it so long," she was facing him again, trembling with her anger.  
"I guess it's because I thought you were my friend. I wanted you to be my friend. To be better than my friend. And it hurt to think you weren't be, so I denied it. I kept thinking, 'It will get better'. Well, I realize now it's not. It might never get better now. I deserve better than this. And.. We're just not right for each other. You obviously want someone who wants to go far deeper into things than I am willing to do. I hope you find her, and I hope you stay safe and smart when you do. But we? We're done. I can't do this anymore. Please... Please just leave." tears were running down her cheeks, and it hurt to see Eddy crying too. But it was true and she knew that he knew it. It's why he wasn't shouting back, trying to be louder than her. Because it wasn't one of their stupid, petty fights over nothing. This was just her laying out how it was. When he did leave, she sunk to the floor on her knees. Crying into her hands. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. About to yell at Eddy when she saw Ed instead.

"You did the right thing." was all he said, with a sad smile and tears in his eyes. Letting Double D cling to him and sob into his chest when she had stood.

Despite it still stinging every time Eddy crossed her mind, she was excited. High School was starting! The dawn of the next chapter of their scholastic careers! She was thinking of all the clubs there would be, all the great classes she would be taking! Not to mention she heard the library of Peach Creek High was to die for! So she dressed to the nines. With thigh high stockings that were red, a nice, deep blue skirt that stopped just below the knee and a pretty red button up top with a vest over it to match her skirt and a black tie. She even had a cute pair of black mary-janes to wear. After slipping them on, she grabbed her bag, an apple and went outside to wait for the bus.

"Oh! Good morning, Kevin," she greeted, seeing him waiting too.  
"Isn't it exciting? Our first day of high school! I would have thought you'd be taking your bike though." he'd gotten a motorized bike that he'd been working on for the summer, a week ago he'd finally got it running.

"Mom said no-go on taking it all the way to school. Gives her a heart attack knowing I just ride it around the neighborhood." he snickered lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I do understand. It worries even me when I see you on it! But.. At least you wear a helmet." she giggled, rocking from heel to toe on her shoes and blushing when she noticed Kevin looking her over.

"You look nice, trying to impress Eddy?" Kevin asked, raising a brow and then noticing her wince and look to the ground.

"Eddy and I aren't together anymore," she said softly."  
"All that time ago, you were very right when you said I deserved better. I just didn't want to admit it until now." she looked up, with a sad smile.

"Hey, look.. I mean, it hurts a lot now. But it'll get better. And now we're goin' to high school and you'll have tons of new people to meet. Smart, pretty girl like you, you're bound to have dogs barking up your tree." he teased, nudging her side.

"Heh, yes.. Well.. I'm not looking for a dog, while I'm not looking for Prince Charming either. I just.. I want someone who will love me for me. And respect me and.. Connect with me." she sighed and felt his arm around her shoulders in a comforting half hug.

"You'll find him. You never know, Mr. Right For You might be closer than you think." he smirked. 'He might be talking to you right now.'

"Double D! Morning! Hi Kevin." Ed came up, getting caught up in the gentle giants massive bear hug that crushed both of them.

"Geeze, lumpy. Are you secretly Superman or something?" Kevin wheezed.

"Nope! I am Ed and Ed I am because Ed is I." he gave his usual dopey grin. He wasn't as dumb as he used to be, but he definitely wasn't the brightest bulb still. At least he'd started showering.

"And I wouldn't want you any other way." Double D grinned, straightening out her clothes.

"Double D looks pretty. Which is good. You deserve to look pretty. And feel pretty and happy too." Ed said, giving her a soft look.

"Thank you, Ed. I know, and I do." she smiled back, touching his arm and looking to see Eddy being driven to school by his mother before looking away.

"Hey, D," Kevin spoke up suddenly.  
"I was thinking, in celebration for making it to high school and junk.. Wanna go to get ice cream or something? Lumpy can come to." he added, reluctantly.

"Can't. I have to help baby sister!" Ed grinned, it was a lie, but, he could tell the two needed time alone.

"I.. I would like that, Kevin. It sounds very nice." she smiled again, looking him in the eye.

"Rad, wanna take my bike?" he grinned.

"Absolutely not!" she gasped, eyes wide.

"Not that one, dork," he said, though it sounded soft, affectionate.  
"My old bike. You just might wanna change into pants though, when we get home." he added. Double D looked down at her skirt, blushing and nodded.

"Alright then." she grinned wider and sat with Ed on the bus when it finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck. I finally got this written out and stuff. Hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Ch. 5 will be coming up shortly, I hope. God, it still amazes me this is four chapters now. Aha. I love it. I'm especially happy because now I can figure out how to bring in Nat! Yay! To all who left reviews I just cannot thank you enough! I think I've finally decided about what's 'under Double Ds hat' but you guys won't find out until Kevin does~ Hehehe.


End file.
